Solace in the shadows
by Shadowjumper D-Con
Summary: A story of how my OC, Shadowjumper, meets with the cruel and cold Necromancer and sorcerer, Quan-Chi. He is infamous for his bad attitude and acting cold. But, is there possibly more to him than what he is leading on? Rated M for sex. But, mostly storyline in this one.
1. A trip down memory lane

(Almost done with the semi-final chapter of the Starscream story, I promise ill get it out asap. Also, this stories characters are from the live action series: 'Mortal Kombat Conquest')

The sun slowly rises, bathing the forest in its warm morning glow, stirring me from my sleep. The moment the suns rays hit my face, which it hit rather hard, I fall out of the tree I had been sleeping in, looking up to see my captain, Xander, already up, and smiling down at me.

"You have a room in your lab, and a good one at that, in my opinion…Why do you not use it?" He chuckles, holding his hand down to help me up. I smile slightly up at him, my eyes adjusting to the light. I grab his hand gently, as he helps me up, pulling me into a hug. "Its just….before I made the lab, I either slept in the wolfs den or in the trees, I prefer the trees, out of force of habit." I smile slightly, finding it sort of hard to explain it to him. "To each their own, I suppose…" Xander mutters slightly, seemingly distracted for a mere moment, before turning his attention back to me. "Get ready…Today we have a big day ahead of us." I nod and smile, rushing in and changing into some fresh, clean armor, before rushing back out to him. In the clan it is important to get an early start on the chores and jobs of the day, the sooner their done, the more time we have to ourselves. If past experiences hold any meaning, its that time, and personal space on occasion, are very important to our way of life. I am given my list of chores, which rotate weekly, and set to work. From milking the cows, getting the hens eggs for breakfast, and such things. After a few hours, I am invited to Crystal Lake with the guys, all the work finally done. I smile and run to the lake, happy to be done and to see the guys, just to hang out normally, which was a rarity lately with al the fights breaking out between clans. Xander puts his I-pod into an I-home and starts playing 'Cuntsiclestick' by DotDotCurve, as we all sit around an unlit fire-pit, talking.

"I hear talk of the one called Quan-Chi has been spotted roaming Earthrealm…" XXander says, somewhat worried, and he has every reason to be worried as well. "Quan-Chi?...I thought that guy was just a myth, to scare kids into staying out of the graveyard after dark…" Blue pipes up, putting his two cents in. I chuckle slightly, talking as we get wood for the fire-pit. "No, he is all too real, guys…hes not that bad though, once you get to know him and get used to him…Yes, hes a root of all evil, but from my experiences, not that bad…" This grabs everyones attention, as we finish gathering the wood. "What do you mean by your 'experiences?'" Xander asks curiously, now watching me like a hawk. I sigh slightly, now regretting bringing him up. "Ok, sit, its sort of a long story…It all happened when I was just a young adult…" Xander cuts in "Your still a young adult…" I facepalm slightly, smiling a bit. "….about 500 or so years ago. When I was traveling and training on my own, exploring the realms, by myself…"


	2. Captured

Another bright and sunny morning, the smell of fresh fruit and flowers, and many, many voices, fill the marketplace. Days earlier, I had met the great Kung Lao and his friends, but we were more of acquaintances than friends at the time. I found it fairly hard to trust people, especially when, in that day and age, trusting someone usually led to a knife in the back. I was unaware of it, but the assassin, Mika, was keeping a close eye on me ever since I first arrived in the marketplace. I wander the area, asking people for directions to any mine they know of. I had been looking for some cobalt, if even just a little. Something to take back home for study, for it was a mineral not found in the area I live, and many of my people were curious of it. After spending many hours of searching, I eventually call it a night, climbing up a tree just outside of town, and lying down on the highest branch, relaxing.

Despite there being Inns, I still keep to the trees, out of an obvious habit. Falling asleep under the stars, relaxing, in the summer coolness of the night, fireflies and crickets flying around. Breathing a sigh of relief, I slip into a deep, relaxing sleep, something that I haven't had in years. I suppose I was feeling safer, with a belief that Raiden watches over everyone in the area.

Mika, her job done, returns back to Quan-Chi's fortress, to give her report to him. She approaches him as he sits on his throne, weak light filling the room from the windows and torches in the room. "Sir, I come with the report, of the newcomer." Mika starts, getting Quan-Chis attention, he turns to her, his gaze is enough to urge her to continue. "She seeks cobalt…" She finishes, and his eyes widen slightly in slight surprise. "Cobalt?...Why would a human seek that…Are you sure she is human?..." He questions, rising from his seat, approaching her. "From what I can tell, yes, I didn't witness anything out of the ordinary since I've been watching her." She shivers slightly, as her master draws closer to her. "Good…Keep up your watch, do not reveal yourself…just yet….It will soon be time, to give her a proper welcome…We must keep the cobalt out of peoples reach, it should remain in the mines, where it won't do harm to myself or any of us…Now, leave me be…I have much preparation to do…" She bows and leaves the room quickly, as he turns his attention to his work, his plans, plotting silently. Mika walks over to her companions, Sciann and Sora. A red haired female and the other black, respectively. "Well, we have our orders…locate, capture, simple…The sooner the better…" They nod in agreement, and venture out into the forest where I was sleeping. The moment they were in proximity, I knew they were there, they weren't exactly subtle either. I knew they were there, but did nothing to stop them or retreat, being too tired to even move let alone run. When they reach my tree, it is Mika who climbs up and gets me, holding me over her shoulders while I sleep. They argue a bit, which irritates me. "Who cares if she knows of cobalt, or if she attains any?" Sora complains slightly, thinking of the mission as ridiculous and redundant. "Because, it's our orders…I don't particularly care, but we can't afford to go back to the Netherealm, and you know that.." Mika says with a low growl. After that, they fall silent, and I once again drift off into a deep sleep, with Mika holding me.

I slowly awoke, in a dark room, chains hang on the walls, and bones of past victims sprawl on the floors near the walls. I find myself in shackles attached to the wall, with very short chains, securing my place to said wall. Nothing much more to the room, a few torchs on the walls is my only light source, and a small bowl of fresh water at my feet. I drink it down quickly, the coldness helping me wake up faster. "Well….it looks as if all I have to do is wait…I don't have the strength to bust these shackles…yet.." With that, I stand against the wall, awaiting my captor to reveal himself. An hour later, he finally appears to me, glaring slightly. I look at him, locking eyes with him. "...Can I help you?..." I ask, slightly absent-minded. "Maybe you can, there is talk of you asking around for cobalt...now, ill only ask once, why are you after it..." He asks/states, I sigh slightly. "Because that ore isnt found where I come from, I am on a small quest to find a deposit and bring it back for examination and tests.." His gaze relaxes, but only slightly.

"Maybe I can use you after all..." He smirks slightly at me, his tone sends shivers down my spine.


End file.
